The Hidden City of Orceania
by Haras Railfcm
Summary: On their journey to Mount Doom, Frodo and Sam come across a community and meet someone there who makes sure Sam will never leave his friend.
1. Warriors in the Dark

This is my second fan fic. I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1: Warriors in the Dark

"Why does that rock look strangely familiar?" Samwise Gamgee asked.

His friend, Frodo Baggins groaned, because he knew the awful answer. "That's because we've been here before Sam! We are going in circles! Again! We'll never get to Mount Doom to destroy The Ring at this rate!"

"Yes we will, all we have to do is figure out which way we haven't gone yet and try it! We're bound to find the right way eventually."

The two hobbits sat down. They each tried to look for a way they hadn't tried yet. They had been traveling for hours, so sitting down felt good. No matter where they looked, it seemed as if they had tried that way already.

Sam lay down and looked at the sky. He knew The Ring was taking over his master, but he couldn't stop it. The sooner they got back on the right path, found Mount Doom, and destroyed It, the better. He heard Frodo get up and watched him as he walked to a bush. The hobbit parted the bush, and looked back at Sam, a look of hope on his face.

"Sam! There's a hidden path here! This might be it!"

Sam sighed and rose. "I hope it is," he said.

The hobbits walked for hours. After a while, they had a lunch of Lembas bread. They were both quickly growing sick of the elven way-bread, but when it's the only food you have, one can't be too picky. They continued walking, and their spirits started to fall again when the path met up with a river and started going parallel to it. They continued, following the path and river until nightfall, when the forest opened up and they met the sea.

Sam was the first to realize their mistake.

"Of course," he exclaimed as he stomped his foot, "How dumb are we? This river must start up in the mountains of Mordor and empties out here, wherever here is. We should have followed the river the other way!"

"Well it's too dark to do anything about that now," said Frodo, "We'll just have to sleep here tonight, and go back tomorrow."

That's just what they did. The two had supper, and went to sleep, not knowing they were being watched by more than one pair of eyes.

The full moon was high in the sky and all was quiet when the water in one part of the sea started to bubble. Out of it rose a dark figure, clad in strange armor. The armor dripped with water as the figure waded toward the land. As the figure's feet touched dry ground, its body began to glow with a soft light, and the armor was dry when the glow faded. The mysterious stranger slowly crept up to the sleeping hobbits, as if it was looking for something. The figure's eye, partially hidden by a helmet, rested on the hobbit's bags. It slowly made its way to them, opened the bags, and, still not making any noise, proceeded to go through the few belongings of the travelers.

Seeming somewhat satisfied, the figure walked to Sam, stopped for a moment, then moved toward Frodo. The figure stared at Frodo, then cautiously walked closer to the Ring bearer. When it reached Frodo's side, it knelt down and looked closely at the sleeping hobbit. The figure's hand moved toward his face and was almost going to touch it, when it spotted the Ring. It immediately pulled back the armored hand as it stared in horror, looking from the Ring to Frodo's calm face.

Just the, the sound of a twig breaking was heard. The figure's senses heightened even more as it stood up and hid behind a nearby rock and waited, as if knowing something was coming.

The armor-clad figure did not have to wait long, for a few moments later, the small figure of Gollum was seen emerging from the forest.

"They stole It from us, they did. They took It, my Preciousssss," the creature hissed.

He made his way toward the hobbits, and a few yards away from them; the strange figure leapt out from behind the rock, brandishing its aqua-colored sword.

"Leave these two travelers alone," the figure whispered, " Do not bother them, nor cause them to wake!"

Gollum stepped back. "Who are you, my Precious? What are you," it hissed back.

"That may be revealed in time, but not to you. Now, do as I say, and leave this place!"

But Gollum wanted the Ring, and would stop at nothing to get It back, so he leapt at the figure. Caught by surprise, the figure accidentally dropped its sword. The two were fighting for a while, and surprisingly, the two hobbits slept through the whole thing. Eventually the figure was able to throw Gollum off and retrieved its sword. It pinned Gollum to the ground, and pointed its sword at the creature's throat.

"Leave! If I EVER catch you bothering these two again, I will not spare your life!"

With this, Gollum looked in fear at the figure and did run off, muttering under his breath, "You will never catch Gollum again, my Precious, for Gollum will not come when you are around!"

The figure watched Gollum go off and, panting sheathed its sword. It looked over at Frodo and sighed a breath of relief. Then it staggered over to Frodo and collapsed on the ground, exhausted from the fight.


	2. The Hidden City

I am extremely sorry this took so long everyone. I don't really like to write during the school year, and I was insanely busy this last one. I was also concentrating on my latest fanfic, Narnia: The Musical. (Feel free to check it out)

emmablk1-You aren't the only one who takes a long time to update. Thanks for reading my fanfic and I can't wait for your next chapter!

Reepicheepfan-Thank you! That is the best compliment I have gotten ever on one of my fanfics! (It was the first, and the best)

So, without anymore further adou, here it is...

Chapter 2! (it rhymes haha)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Hidden City

"Frodo! Mr. Frodo! Wake up!" Frodo woke up with a start. As the world came into focus, he felt something heavy on him. He looked at Sam, who was pointing, wide-eyed, at Frodo's chest. Frodo looked down and stared. There, sleeping soundly, was someone, or something. It was dressed in armor, which explained the heavy feeling Frodo felt, because it's head and arm were on his chest. Frodo got up quickly, and as he did, the stranger's head dell to the ground with a thud.

The figure started to moan.

"What or who do you think it is? And why was it sleeping like that?" asked Sam.

"I don't know," replied Frodo, "It looks like the size of us, so it may be a hobbit. But why would a hobbit be dressed like that? I've never seen armor like that before. It's not a maiden, for hobbit maidens would never wear armor."

"Well, whoever and whatever that is, you should have Sting ready. We don't know if it is friend or foe," said Sam.

They looked at the figure, which was still waking up. They saw it open it's eyes. All of a sudden, realizing where is it was, sat straight up and said something in a language unrecognizable to the hobbits. They continued to watch it as it got up and looked around. That's when it noticed the hobbits, standing with their swords ready.

"I mean you no harm," said the figure.

"Who are you, what are you, why are you here, and what were you doing sleeping on Mr. Frodo, sir?" asked Sam.

The figure laughed.

"First, let's get one thing straight," it said as it pulled off it's helmet. The hobbits gasped. "I am not a 'sir'."

It was true, for when the helmet was taken off, the figure revealed the face of a young maiden, around the hobbit's age. She had fair skin, aquamarine eyes, pointed ears, and dark blonde hair pulled back in a bun.

The hobbit stammered his apology.

"Please, there is no need to apologize," the maiden said, "you had no way of knowing. Now I can answer your questions. I am Her Majesty Adromeda Nathariel Sapphire, the High Princess of Orceania, and Heir to the Throne. I am a sea nymph. Nymphs are just like elves, but smaller, like you hobbits. I was here because I felt the presence of something evil, so I came up here to investigate. After seeing the Ring, I realized who you were, for even thought my city is under the water, we still know much of what goes on land. I then heard a noise and saw the creature Gollum. He attacked me, but I fended him off. I was tired after, and accidentally fell asleep by the Ring bearer. I apologize if I disturbed your sleep."

"That is alright. You know of my companion and I, but not our names. I am Frodo Baggins, and this is my friend Samwise Gamgee. We thank you, Your Majesty, for making sure Gollum does not get the Ring. Would you mind telling us where we are and pointing us in the direction of Mount Doom so that we may be on our way?" asked Frodo.

"Certainly," replied the princess, "You are at the edge of the Bay of Belfalas." She pointed upstream, "Mount Doom is that way, but before you continue on your journey, I ask that you come with me to Orceania." She blushed, "I went through your things and noticed you have very little food left. You can rest and get new materials there."

"We would greatly appreciate that, Your Majesty, but as you said, you live under the water," said Sam. "How are Frodo and I to breathe? We don't even know how to swim."

"I will teach you to swim. You will be able to breathe underwater by receiving my blessing," the princess said. "Gather your things, so we may get back. My parents will be wondering where I am."

The three picked up everything, which wasn't much, and the hobbits followed Princess Adromeda into the water until it was up to their waists. She turned around, placed her slightly webbed-hands over Sam and Frodo's nose and mouth and gave them a blessing in her language. Then she faced the sea and spoke again.

About an hour later, both hobbits were able to swim. Not very well, but good enough that the Princess led them to her city.

They swam for a few minutes, and Sam and Frodo were getting tired. Finally they swam over a hill and looked into a large valley. In that valley, under what looked like a giant bubble, was the glittering city of Orceania.

"What is that over the city?" asked Sam.

The Princess replied, "It is an enchantment around the city. It is impenetrable except for Orceanians and those blessed. It is easier for us to live when we don't have to swim everywhere. It also makes the breathing transition easier if we ever go to the surface. Come on!" And the nymph swam up to the bubble, the hobbits right behind her. They swam to the bottom of the sea, and through the bubble. Princess Adromeda did it perfectly, since she was obviously used to going through a vertical wall between air and water. The hobbits….were a different story. They ended up flat on their faces.

The princess laughed. Her laughter sounded like chimes blown by the ocean breeze. The hobbits laughed too as they rose, then they realized something unusual-they were dry. The princess explained that another part of the enchantment is that once you enter Orceania from the sea, you are immediately dry. She then led them through the city made of sandstone, to the castle, which was in the heart of the city, made of pearl, coral, and sandstone. She led them into a hallway in a high tower and excused herself to change from her mithril armor. She came back out of her bedroom wearing dark blue pants and a dark red shirt. Then she led her guests to the grand doors of the throne room. She took a deep breath, held her head high, and confidently walked in, the hobbits behind her a few paces. She walked to two adult nymphs and curtsied. They talked for a bit in their native tongue; she was obviously in trouble for leaving last night. Finally the language turned to the common tongue as the princess turned around and motioned to the hobbits to come forward.

"Father, Mother, allow me to present to you Frodo Baggins, the Ringbearer, and his companion, Samwise Gamgee. Sam, Frodo, these are my parents- King Octavian and Queen Katrina of Orceania," announced the princess and the hobbits bowed.

"We are so happy to be blessed with the presence of the ones who will rid the world of a great evil," said the King, "I hope you enjoy your stay in our wonderful city. Has our daughter told you about her party tomorrow?" Seeing all three shake their heads, he continued. "It is her birthday tomorrow, and we are holding a great ball in her honor. We would be honored if you would attend, and I am sure Adromeda would be honored as well."

The hobbits thanked the King for the invitation and accepted. Then they all went to the dining hall and had a grand lunch. The Princess suggested that she give Frodo and Sam a tour of the city. Her five little sisters wanted to come too, but their parents would not let them, to Adromeda's relief.

The three spent a lovely afternoon together seeing everything in Orceania. They ate supper at an elaborate restaurant. After an adventure-filled day, they returned to the castle and Frodo and Sam were shown the two rooms where they would be sleeping. They said goodnight to the Princess and thanked her for the tour. She went up to her room, and everyone fell asleep.

Well, everyone except one restless hobbit.


	3. The Nightmare

I am sorry that this took so long. I am also sorry to say that this is the last chapter for a while. (As if I actually updated quickly. ha.) I will be concentrating on getting my big project-Narnia: The Musical, a Narnia fanfic, done. I hope to update that story once a week, and there will be 40 chapters, so I will be done in June, since I am going by the school system's calendar. This means that I will not be updating this piece until the summer. The good news is that I intend to finish this by the end of Aug. 2007. Hopefully. Please R&R-I really appreciate it. Thanks again for reading.

Haras

* * *

Chapter 3: The Nightmare 

Frodo couldn't sleep. He wasn't able to sleep much at all lately. Last night's sleep was the best sleep he had had in days. He knew the Ring was taking over him, and the only way to stop It was to destroy It in the fires of Mount Doom, but that was miles away, and on top of that, he and Sam were in an underwater city! If the Royal Family hadn't seemed so eager, and if he and Sam were not in such a need for food, they would have declined the offer to come here in the first place.

Frodo rose from his bed. It felt odd to be in a bed, let alone wearing a clean white shirt and pants. He started to explore the room. The walls were decorated with many elaborate tapestries, each depicting a scene of the city's history. He stopped in front of the one showing the coronation of the current King. As he rested his hand on the wall, he felt the sandstone brick move. He heard a grinding noise from behind the tapestry. Slowly, Frodo moved part of the tapestry away from what should have been the wall, to reveal a stairway. Having nothing better to do, and still suffering from insomnia, he ascended the stairs. Everything was dark, so Frodo couldn't tell that something was blocking the top of the stairs until he hit his head on it. He lifted the slab of stone above his head and entered a big room. Frodo started to look around, half-curious, half-wondering if he was supposed to be here. In the center of the circular room was a giant pearl, with water flowing over and around it in a small pool right by where the hidden stairs were revealed. The room also had a large mirror, a walk-in closet, a vanity, and various treasures from the sea. Frodo assumed that this was a guestroom, and continued on. Instead of a window, this room had two giant open doors that led to a balcony. On the other side of the room were three steps, leading to another circular room so that the two joined rooms looked like a giant figure eight. Frodo walked up these steps and pulled away the wispy sheets that covered the entrance to the second room. There, sleeping in a large canopy bed with numerous pillows, was the High Princess Adromeda.

Frodo's eyes widened, and immediately headed back to the stairs, having no wish to be found in the bedroom of the eldest princess. He was just about to head down the stairs, when he heard a noise-a noise that was coming from Adromeda's bed. Wondering what was wrong, the hobbit went back to her bed. The noise was the sound of the Princess' breathing becoming faster and heavier. She started to twist in her sheets, causing herself to get fully wrapped in them, which in turn only caused her breathing to get even faster and heavier. Then her mouth opened, as if she was trying to say something. She mouthed the same word over and over, twisting more and more violently. She looked like she was trying to shout the word, and Frodo finally decided he should wake her from the obvious nightmare. He sat on the bed and put his hands on her shoulders. As soon as he touched her, she sat up and yelled, "Frodo!" and finally awoke, opened her eyes in fear. Frodo quickly unwrapped the Princess from her sheets. She looked at Frodo, who was looking at her with concern. She put her arms around him, and clung to him with her head resting on his chest. She started to cry. "Frodo, Frodo, Frodo!" she sobbed. All the stunned hobbit could do was hold her.

After a while, the Princess pulled back and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "but I had a horrible nightmare about you."

She got up and put her pink robe on over her matching silk nightgown. She walked to the balcony entrance, Frodo behind her. She stopped and turned to him, a sad look on her face.

"Well, it wasn't really a nightmare."

She walked onto the balcony and breathed in the fresh night air.

"It is said that this balcony has the best view of Orceania. I believe it to be true."

Frodo looked out. This was indeed the best view of the city he had since he and Sam arrived.

The Princess took a deep breath and spoke again. "It was the future I saw. I have an unusual gift. I can feel when evil is near, like when I felt The Ring last night. I can feel when evil is at work in someone I know, like you." She started to cry again. "I also get visions, like the one I had tonight. Some come true, and others do not. I hope this one will not-I was with you when you were at Mount Doom, about to destroy The One Ring, but It's evil overtook you, and you tried to run away, but Gollum stopped you, and got The Ring. I tried to get to you, but I couldn't. You lunged at Gollum, and you both fell off the cliff."

Again she dried her tears. She spoke in nymph, and Frodo noticed that a bubble, like the one surrounding the city, appeared, this one surrounding the balcony. He figured that it was for security reasons. Princess Adromeda continued to speak, and the view changed from the city to one overlooking the night sky, so that it looked like the balcony was in the middle of space. When she finished speaking, the Princess sat down on a bench and motioned for Frodo to sit beside her.

"I thank you for waking me up. No one has ever done that to me before. If they saw me in the middle of a vision, they were afraid of what would happen if they disturbed me." She stopped abruptly. "Wait, how did you get in my room in the first place?" She raised her eyebrow, "The hidden staircase?" When Frodo nodded, she laughed. "I use that staircase too. That's how I snuck out last night. Well, now that that has been explained, I have two things for you to thank you. The first is a question-Would you like to be my escort to my Birthday Ball tomorrow?"

"I would be honored, Your Majesty," said Frodo.

The Princess smiled. "You are welcome in Orceania. Everyone here just calls me Princess. Now, before I give you my gift, I must explain something. Relationships, whether between friends or lovers, among Orceanians and land dwellers are not frowned upon, but are not exactly encouraged. In Orceanian custom, there are four blessings an Orceanian can give a land dweller, one through four, each more precious and greater an honor than the previous. The first two are in friendship, the last two are in love. The first both you and Sam received-the blessing to be able to breath underwater to see our city. The second I am going to give you now. Please kneel in front of me."

After Frodo had done so, she placed both hands over his mouth and spoke in nymph. Then she placed her hands over his ears and spoke again. Finally, she kissed the top of his head. She looked at him, smiled and said, _"Ut edeup aroha albah imaugnil!"_

At first, Frodo was confused. _Why do I know that that meant, _"You can now speak my language?" _Oh, that's why._

The Princess laughed at Frodo's expression. "Yes," she confirmed, "The second blessing is to be able to understand and speak nymph. I can tell from your eyes that you are a friend of elves, and can speak their tongue, and now you can speak ours. Use it well."

"_Saicarg _("Thank you."),_"_ said Frodo, and he laughed.

"And now, if you will excuse me, Frodo of the Shire, I must go back to bed, for tomorrow is a big day, which reminds me-after breakfast, the tailors are coming to put the finishing touches on my dress. They will get Sam and your clothes ready then too."

She walked Frodo to the staircase and told him how to open the secret door in his room from the inside of the passageway. She walked up the stairs that led to her bed, and just when she was about to disappear behind the wispy sheets, Frodo said, _"Sanueb sehcon, im asecnirp."_ ("Good-night, my Princess.")

The Princess turned, smiled at Frodo, and said, "_Sanueb sehcon, Frodo Baggins."_ and vanished behind the cloths.


End file.
